Lily's Song
by madhertz
Summary: Lily gets the chance to spend her 5th year abroad in a muggle high school in Ohio. The downside is that she has to say goodbye to the love of her life. Upon her return to Hogwarts will she be together with her love or has she lost him for good? LLP/SM
1. Prologue

**Hey guys**

**So I know that this says that this is a Glee and Harry Potter crossover but the whole story takes place at Hogwarts. The only Glee part of it is that once Lily returns she is singing all the time. There are no songs in this chapter but I think that this might be the only one with out one.**

**Also note that I have changed Lily's age so she is only one year behind Albus instead of two (that is the only way I could get the plot to work).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee (even though glee is only referenced in this story)**

**Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Lily Luna Potter was in love. She had been in love with the same boy since she was 11. She met him on her very first trip aboard the Hogwarts Express. She had been trying to load her trunk onto the train but being quite small for her age, was having great difficulty.

"Here let me help you with that," a boy said behind Lily. She sighed and moved out of the way so the boy could lift up her trunk. "Here ya go." Lily looked up at her helper planning on saying a simple thank you but when her hazel eyes collided with his of piercing grey, the words stuck in her throat.

He was tall. Way taller than most 12 year olds. He had tousled silvery blonde hair and grey eyes. He also had high cheeks bones and an angular face and his soft lips were pulled back in a dazzling white smile. Lily couldn't help but just stare in awe.

The boy laughed at the small red head. "You must be a first year. Am I right?" he asked. Lily just nodded. "Well, let me be the first to say welcome. I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said extending his hand to Lily.

"Lily Potter," she replied, finally finding her voice. She shook Scorpius' hand and smiled up at him.

"Potter eh? I know your brother. Albus right?" Lily nodded. "Ya, he's an ok bloke. He stood up for me when your other brother James was trying to hex me. Doesn't like Slytherins much, James. Well no matter. I'll see you around Lily." And with that he turned around and started heading down the train corridor.

"See ya," Lily called out after him.

. . .

The next time Lily saw Scorpius was at her house for Christmas Eve dinner. He and Albus had become good friends that year at school and Albus had invited him over. Everyone got along just fine with Scorpius, all except James that is, who just sulked and muttered to himself all through dinner.

Lily and Scorpius were becoming friends as well. He always made her laugh and she always amazed him in her ability to beat him in almost every game that the two of them played. When they all went back to Hogwarts, Lily spent even more time with Albus and Scorpius. Having snow ball fights in the courtyard, eating together in the Great Hall, and pulling countless pranks on unsuspecting ghosts and students.

In Lily's second year and Albus and Scorpius' third, the three of them were inseparable. Lily preferred to hang out with the two of them more than hanging out with the other girls in her year. And yet Lily suspected that Scorpius still only thought of her as Albus' little sister who hanged out with them a lot, and Lily wanted to change that.

Come Lily's third year she started to spend more time with Scorpius, one on one. She helped him study in the library. She practiced quidditch with him down at the quidditch pitch. She even stole the Marauders Map from James so that she and Scorpius could have an afternoon of trying out all of the secret passageways together. And soon instead of just being mutual friends through Albus they become really close with each other.

And in Lily's fourth year, everything changed.

Since the Triwizard tournament had been disbanded after the disaster the last one ended in, Hogwarts had adopted the tradition of having a dance the last night before winter holiday and this year Lily was determined to go to it as Scorpius Malfoy's date. But, luckily for her, she didn't have to wait till the dance to become Scorpius' girl. Things took an unsuspected turn on the train ride to Hogwarts that year. Having been kicked out of the overflowing compartment that Lily usually shared with her friends, Lily ended up in a compartment alone with Scorpius. Things were said and secrets came out and by the end of the trip, Scorpius and Lily were together, much to the thrill of Lily's friends, the acceptance of Albus and the annoyance of James.

Lily couldn't have been happier that year. Her parents had welcomed the relationship with open arms and her mom helped to win over Lily's uncles as well. James even eventually came around when he realized how happy his little sister was. Lily couldn't think how anything in her life could get any better and she wished that everything could stay how it was.

But it didn't.

At the end of Lily's fourth year her Muggle Studies Professor gave her an amazing opportunity. Lily had the chance to spend the next school year abroad in the USA. She would be attending a muggle high school in Liam, Ohio called William McKinley and in return she would be able to skip all of her OWL's and have the trip count as an intern ship at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department at the Ministry. It was such a great opportunity that Lily saw no other option than to take it. The only down side though was that being a year abroad meant that she had to say goodbye to Scorpius.

"This doesn't have to be the end. We can make it work," Scorpius told Lily as the two of them sat up in the Astronomy Tower talking about what they would do next year.

"Scorpius I have to appear to be a muggle. How are we suppose to keep in touch if you are not allowed to owl me or floo me?"

"We can think of a way. I don't want to have to lose you Lily."

"You won't have to lose me. It's only for a year. I will be back for my sixth year and then we can be together again."

"So what, are we just going to wait a year and pick back up when you get back?"

"Well, maybe we should just take a break over that year. I mean I can't expect you to just sit around next year waiting for me to come back. I don't want to do that to you Scorpius."

"So we are breaking up."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to but I think it would be the easiest if we did."

Lily could see that her words were hurting Scorpius and they were hurting her as well. The last thing she wanted was to have to lose Scorpius for what maybe forever but she new in her heart that it was the best thing to do. It would be almost impossible for both of them to try and stay committed to the other while one was on a different continent all together. So to save herself from heartbreak from coming home and realizing that Scorpius had been seeing another girl when he was technically still dating Lily, she ended it.

And it was the hardest thing that she had ever had to do.


	2. The One that Got Away

**Hey guys,**

**I know that this isn't the most action packed chapter but after hearing this song I decided I wanted to put it in and I also decided that I wanted to have one chapter of Lily at McKinley just so you can get a feel for what is was like there.**

**Ummm I am king of nervous about how the song lyrics turned out, I hoped they worked well enough. My stories are usually acted out in my head first so when I picture Lily singing this song she is moving around more than I portray that she is, I just wasn't sure how to incorporate all of those elements. If you have any suggestions let me know.**

**Singing is in _italics_**

**__Disclaimer: _The One that Got Away _belongs to Katy Perry**

**Enjoy and remember to review :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The One that Got Away

"Hey guys listen up!" Mr. Schuester said quieting down the glee club. "As you all know, today is Lily's last day and she wanted to share something before she left."

Lily got up from her chair and went to face her friends. "Hey guys. So I am going back to London tomorrow and before I went I thought I should sing one more song for all of you. This song is actually for someone back in London, and even though I am going to miss you all like crazy, being separated from him has been really hard." Lily nodded to the band and they began to play.

And then the small redhead began to sing.

"_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my eighteenth birthday_

_We got matching tattoos,_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor _

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned on one day_

_I'd be losing you"_

The glee club members were smiling and nodding their head to the beat. The small Brit had surprised them all with her voice. She was small but her voice was strong. Lily shocked herself as well. She always liked to sing but never had she sang in front of other people before until she came to McKinley.

"_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say _

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

Now the glee club was clapping their hands to the beat. All of them enjoying the Lily's performance

"_I was June and you were_

_My Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other_

_We made a pact_

_And sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on_

_Someone said you had your_

_Tattoo removed_

_I saw you downtown_

_Singing the blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_But in another life _

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were _

_The one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-o-one_

_The one that got away"_

Lily skipped over to the piano and continued singing as she started to walk circles around it.

"_All this money can't buy me _

_A time machine_

_Nooooo_

_I can't replace you with_

_A million rings_

_Noooooo_

_I should of told you what you _

_Meant to me_

_Wooooaaah_

'_Cause now I've paid the price_

_But in another life"_

Now the members of the glee club stood up and joined Lily. Forming a tight knit group around her.

"_I would be your girl"_

They were all hugging her and twirling her around and dancing like crazy and singing along to the Katy Perry song.

"_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world"_

Mr. Schue joined them all as well, giving Lily a big hug. He was going to really miss the little bubbly redhead.

"_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were_

_The one that got away_

_The one that got away"_

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn started singing the background "_The o-o-o-o-one" _'s as Lily continued singing small riffs.

"_The oooonnne_

_The oooonnne_

_The oooooooooonnne"_

And then everyone joined in again.

"_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were_

_The one that got away"_

And then all the other glee club members dropped out and engulfed Lily in a big group hug as she sang the last line.

"_The one that got away"_

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it?<strong>

**Loved it?**

**Hated it?**

**Are completely confused?**

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**

**P.S. If you have read my other story Our Time Now I am telling you hear that I haven't gotten any reviews for that yet and like I said I am not going to update that until I get those 5 reviews so remember to write one :)**


	3. Goin' Back to Hogwarts

**Heyyyyy**

**So this is going to be my last update for a while because I am going on vacation this weekend.**

**I have lots of good stuff planned for this story so keep reading and keep reviewing. Reviews make me happy. Being happy keeps me writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _I'll Try _or Glee or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Goin' Back to Hogwarts

Lily walked down the hallways of the airport in London heading towards baggage claim. She wasn't allowed to use a port key to return home for she had to remain muggle until she came back to London.

As soon as Lily walked out of baggage claim she was engulfed in a hug.

"LILY! LILY! YOUR BACK! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH! SCHOOL WASN'T THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!"

Lily smiled and patted the girl on her back, trying to get her to let go, "I missed you too Roxy. But if you don't let go of me I might pass out due to lack of oxygen."

Roxanne Weasley let go of her cousin and stepped back to get a good look at Lily. Lily in turned looked at her cousin. She had gotten taller. A lot taller. She use to be only an inch taller than Lily and now she was pushing 6 inches taller. She had let her dark brown curly hair grow out and her eyes were now a lighter shade of brown. Other than that she looked the same. She still had her dark tanned skin and of course the Weasley freckles. "Lily! You got taller!"

Lily had always been the shortest Weasley and everyone teased her about it. During her time in America though she had grown at least 4 inches so instead of being petite now she was just short. Lily smiled, "Thank you for noticing," she said as she reached down to pick up the bags she dropped when Roxy had hugged her.

"I have soooo much to tell you. A lot happens in a year and you missed everything!" This made Lily laugh. Roxy was Lily's best friend and also known for being quite the chatterbox. It was that obsessive talking that made a lot of other people shy away from Roxy but Lily found it amusing and entertaining.

"I would love to hear about everything, Roxy. But first I think we should go find my parents," Lily said standing on her tiptoes and searching the crowd of people for black or red hair.

"I think they already found you," a familiar voice said behind Lily. Lily spun around to see her father beaming down at her.

"Dad!" Lily squealed and gave her father a big hug.

Harry picked up his daughter and spun her around before putting her back down. "Nice to see you too," he said.

Lily than turned and hugged her mom. As she did, she had to try so hard not to let the tears that were gathering in her eyes show. She was the tough one in the family. No one ever saw Lily cry and these tears were scaring her. She had missed home but she hadn't expected this strong of a reaction to seeing her parents again.

After many more hugs and questions about her flight, Lily, Roxy and Lily's parents set out for the car that Harry had driven to the airport. The whole ride to the Potter's house was spent with Roxy telling Lily all about the school year she had missed and when she was done with that she started pounding Lily with questions about McKinley.

When they got to the Potter's house, Lily could barley contain her excitement. Rachel Barry's house (where Lily stayed while she was in Ohio) was nice but it didn't match the charm and coziness that was the Potter's house.

As Lily walked into the house, she took a deep breath, letting the smells of cinnamon, ink and parchment paper waft over her.

"LILY YOUR BACK!"

Lily almost fell over as James came running forward and hugged his sister. He had gotten taller as well. He was more than a foot taller than her. James picked up his little sister and started spinning her around.

"James!" Lily laughed, "Put me down." James did so but no sooner was Lily's feet on the floor than Albus picked her up. "Not you too Al," she said with a smirk.

"Hey what can I say," Albus Potter said putting Lily back down, "I've missed you to much. You ran away to America and left me with this git for company," Al said giving James a playful shove.

"Hey! I'm not a git! You better take that back Alliepop,"

"Or what Jamiepoo? Your not the only one how can use magic now," Albus had just turned 17 a month ago and he was still taunting James about how he could use magic now as well. When James turned 17, he was always playing pranks on Albus.

Lily just laughed as her brothers continued the "quarrel". She was about to go back out to the car to grab her bags when a figure standing in the doorway to the family room caught her eye.

"Scor!" Lily squealed. She ran towards the tall Slytherin and almost knocked him over with the force of her hug.

"Uh, hi Lils," he said hesitantly. He seemed to hold back from hugging her for a second and then decided it was ok and returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Lily said, pulling back a bit so she could look up into Scorpius' bright grey eyes.

"I've missed you to," Scorpius replied with a hesitant smile. Lily started to lean in to kiss the blonde Malfoy when she felt him pull back. She looked up at him with a questioning look. "Um, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure," Lily replied, confused. Scorpius led her to the back porch. Lily walked over to the screen windows and looked out at the backyard as Scorpius closed the door that led to the house. "So, what is it that you want to talk to me about Scor?" she asked.

Scorpius avoided her eyes, "um, so how was America?" he asked.

"Fine," Lily said in a questioning tone.

"And your flight was okay?"

"Scor?"

"Yes Lily?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Scorpius sighed and looked down at his feet. "I-uh… I wanted to tell you…. that I-uh….am…..with….someone,"

Lily chuckled, "Ya, your with me stupid," she said giving Scorpius a playful shove. Than Scorpius looked up and finally looked Lily in the eye and Lily could tell that that wasn't what he meant. "Your with me? Right?" Lily repeated.

Scorpius looked down at his feet again, "Actually….I'm with…..someone…..else,"

Lily tried to not immediately lose her temper. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Who?" she asked.

"Rose Weasley," Scorpius said quietly.

And that's when Lily lost it. "MY COUSIN! YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH MY OWN COUSIN! I'LL KILL HER!"

"Lily please—"

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Lily you broke up with me!" Scorpius said, his voice rising as he lost control of his temper as well. "You're the one who said we should take a break! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID YOU DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO WAIT AROUND FOR YOU!"

"YES! I DID SAY THAT BUT FUNNY HOW I THOUGHT YOU WOULD STAY TRUTHFUL TO ME ANYWAYS!"

"LILY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME! I TRIED TO STOP YOU BUT YOU DID IT ANYWAYS!"

Lily opened her mouth to yell again but nothing came out. Scorpius had never yelled at her before. He had never been this mad at her. Lily turned away from him and looked back out at the yard. "That doesn't give you the right to hook up with my cousin."

Scorpius sighed, "Lily—" he started, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"DON'T YOU LILY ME MALFOY!" Lily yelled again, pushing Scorpius' hand off of her. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO GO AND HOOK UP WITH MY COUSIN AS SOON AS I LEFT!"

"And since when do you get to decide who I go out with!"

"SINCE I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Scorpius was silent for a moment. "Your not my girlfriend Lily," he said calmly. "You were at one point, but that is over now. Rose is my girlfriend now."

Lily just glared at Scorpius angrily. She felt tears coming to her eyes and that made her even angrier. Then she completely snapped. She drew her fist back and brought it back hard, punching Scorpius in the gut.

"Uofff" Scorpius said as the wind was knocked out of him and he fell to his knees. When he caught his breath and looked up he saw that Lily had left the porch and was now running out into the back yard. He also saw Albus standing in the doorway with an amused smirk on his face. "That went well," Scorpius managed to get out.

. . .

Lily had taken refuge in an old tree in the Potter's back yard. She always came to that tree when she was upset. The tears were now flowing freely from her eyes and Lily had no way of stopping them. She had never felt so hurt, so unloved, so betrayed. The worst part was that she knew that Scorpius was right. She knew she had brought this upon herself. She was the one who had ended it with Scorpius. She was the one who had said that they should take a break while Lily went to America. She was the one that had said she didn't expect Scorpius to sit around and wait for her. This was all her fault. And that is what hurt Lily the most.

Then Lily stated to sing. Singing at McKinley always made her feel better. Whenever she was missing home, whenever she was frustrated with muggle schoolwork, whenever she felt like the odd one out she had sung to herself and then she would feel better. And so Lily began to sing:

_I am not a child now_

_I can take care of myself_

_I mustn't let them down now_

_Mustn't let them see me cry_

_I'm fine_

_I'm fine_

_I'm too tired to listen_

_I'm too old to believe_

_All these childish stories_

_There is no such thing as faith_

_And trust_

_And pixie dust_

_I try_

_But it's so hard to believe _

_I try _

_But I can't see what you see_

_I try_

_I try_

_I try_

_My whole world is changing_

_I don't know where to turn_

_I can't leave you waiting_

_But I can't stay and watch the city burn_

_Watch it burn_

_'Cause I try_

_But it's so hard to believe_

_I try_

_But I can't see where you see_

_I try_

_I try_

_I try and try_

_To understand_

_The distance in between_

_The love I feel_

_The things I fear_

_I dearly say good dream_

_I can finally see it_

_Now I have to believe_

_All those precious stories_

_All the world is made of faith_

_And trust_

_And pixie dust_

_So I'll try_

_'Cause I finally believe_

_I'll try_

_'Cause I see where you see_

_I'll try_

_I'll try_

_I'll try_

_I'll try_

_To fly_

As Lily sang she also thought. And when she had finished her song she had a plan. She had a plan to win Scorpius back.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**I really don't like the Rose and Scorpius pairing (I think Rose is to much of a goody goody to even think about going out with a Malfoy, or a Slytherin for that matter) but I thought it would be more interesting if I had Scorpius get together with Rose instead of with someone else.**

**Remember to review :)**

**Also if your read my other story _Our Time Now_ note that I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter yet :( I will settle for one review instead of five but please, if you want me to continue that story leave me a review so that I know people are still interested.**


	4. The Pub

**Sorry I have not updated in a while. Last weekend I was really busy and the weekend before that I was on vacation.  
>Hope you like it :)<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Glee or the song _Haven't Met You Yet_**

**Note: singing is in **_Italics_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Pub

Lily eventually calmed down enough to make her way back into the house where she silently went to her room and started to unpack. An hour had passed when her mom knocked on her door.

"So, to celebrate your homecoming, what do you want to do for dinner? I could make something or we could go out. Maybe even to that muggle pub in London you love so much," Ginny said with a grin.

Lily immediately turned her attention to her mother. Captain Joe's was her favorite restaurant but since it was so far away they only ever went there for truly special occasions. "YES YES LETS GO THERE!"

"Ok, I will go make the reservation," Ginny said smiling. She was about to close the door when Lily ran over and almost knocked her mom over with the force of her hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she cheered. Ginny laughed and hugged her daughter, so happy that she was home.

Half an hour later all of the Potter's except for Albus stood in the front hall getting ready to leave. "Al! Scorpius! Hurry up!" Ginny called out.

"Scorpius?" Lily asked confused. She had thought that this was just going to be a _family_ dinner. No cheating ex-boyfriends allowed.  
>"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Potter," said Scorpius as he and Al walked into the room, "but I wouldn't want to intrude."<p>

"Oh you are not intruding dear! You spend so much time here your pretty part of the family!" Ginny replied cheerily.

"Mom, I don't see why we should make him come if he clearly doesn't want to. He probably already has plans with someone else," Lily said bitterly as she glared at the tall Slytherin.

"Oh come now Lily. Anyways I already made the reservation for six! So see he has to come."

"I will only come if it is ok with Lily. It is her welcome home dinner after all." Scorpius turned his bright grey eyes onto Lily making it very hard for her to keep up her glare.

"Fine," she groaned, "I guess he can come."

"OK great now lets move Potters, we don't want to be late!" Ginny corralled everyone out the door. The family car wasn't big enough for all six of them so they apparted to an ally close to the pub instead. Lily, who had still not yet turned 16, had to travel side along with her mother; something that James teased her about when they got there.

The Potters took their seats at a round table right in front of the stage. That was Lily's favorite part about this restaurant. They almost always had live music. A waitress came and took all of their orders and as she was leaving, a man with a large mustache walked up onto the stage and spoke into the microphone. "All right everybody settle down now. Now who would like the honor of being the first person to sing at Captain Joe's open mic night?"

There was a lot of cheering and several hands went up in the air. Mustache guy looked around the crowd and finally settled on a man who was probably in his 30's. The man was rather large and had greasy looking light brown hair. He stooped down and picked up a guitar case before making his way over to the stage.

"Oh god, not open mic night," James groaned. "These people are always terrible!"

Lily glared at him before turning her attention back to the stage. Greasy hair guy had started to play a mediocre rendition of an old Beatle's song. Even though he was pitchy in several spots and few chords on his guitar were out of key, Lily thought he did an all right job. As he finished up Lily cheered loudly with the other people in the pub. Than an idea struck her. A way that she could win back Scorpius. Back at McKinley, people were always singing songs to try to impress the other glee club members and most of the time they were aimed at one special glee club member. "That's what I have to do",Lily thought. When mustache guy made his way back on stage to ask for the next volunteer, Lily's hand was the first one up.

"Lily? What are you doing?" Albus asked cautiously as if his sister was a mentally unstable person who could be set off by the slightest disturbance.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Lily hissed at him, "I'm volunteering."

"Yes you in the front there! The little ginger girl!" the mustache guy called out, pointing at Lily. She smiled, stood up and started walking towards the stage.

"This is not going to end well," James muttered to Al.

"So what song were you thinking of doing darling?" a tall man with long black hair who was sitting at the piano asked Lily.

" 'Haven't Met You Yet_' _by Michael Buble if you please."

"Sure thing. It's a personal favorite of mine."

Lily smiled and took her place in front of the microphone as the piano started to play. "Tell me when its over," James groaned as he lay his head on the table and covered his face with his arms.

Ginny hit him on the shoulder. "Be more supportive of your sister," she scolded.

"Come on mum, have you ever heard Lily si—" James mouth dropped open as his sister's voice started to carry through the speakers.

_"I'm not surprised, not everything lasts. I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keeping track. I talk myself in, I talk myself out. I get all worked up, then I let myself down. I tried so very hard not to lose it. I came up with a million excuses. I thought I thought of every possibility, oh,"_  
>James and Albus stared up at their sister in amazement. Not once had they ever heard Lily sing. She often refused to even sing happy birthday to people for she said there was no point in singing about a person being a step closer to their death (a very cheery thought indeed). They certainly did not expect that when they finally did hear their sister sing that she would be that…. good! They always thought she was tone death or had a voice that sounded like a frog with a cold and that was why she never sang. This was the last thing they had ever expected.<p>

_"And I know some day it will all turn out. And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you kid, that I'll get so much more that I get. I just haven't met you yet."_

_ "Hmmhmmmhmmmhm. I might have to wait, I'll never give up. I guess it's half timing, and the other halfs luck. Where ever you are, when ever it's right, you'll come out of no where, and into my life."_

Harry and Ginny were both watching their daughter proudly. Lily had told them in her letters that she had joined the glee club and that she loved singing so this wasn't a huge surprise for them. Lily had asked for them not to tell Albus and James about the glee club for fear that they would tease her for it. Seeing the look on their faces now, Ginny knew that she had been right.

_"And I know that we can be so amazing. And baby your love is going to change me. And now I can see every possibility, hmmmm. And somehow I know it will all turn out. And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And promise you kid, I'll get so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet."_

_ "They say alls fair, in love and war. But I won't need to fight it. We'll get it right and we'll be united."_

Surprising everyone, mustache guy grabbed a trumpet and started playing, taking the solo. Lily was having the time of her life up there. The band was great, she was singing on key, the crowd was loving her and best of all….

Scorpius hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had volunteered.

Lily started clapping her hand to the beat as mustache guy finished his solo and the everyone in the pub started clapping with her, making her feel that much more amazing.

_"And I know that we can be so amazing. And being in your life is going to change me. And I can see every single possibility, ohhhh,"_

Scorpius was in complete shock. Never, in a million years, would he ever expect Lily to sing in public and never in a million years would he expect her to be that good! But what was worse was that he felt himself being drawn to her. The way she tossed her red hair over her shoulder to get it out of the way, the way she seemed to put her heart into every note she sang, the way her bright hazel eyes had been looking at him the entire time, as if the song was meant for him. And all though he didn't want to admit it, he knew that it was. "Snap out of it Scorpius! You're with Rose now! You were just a little taken aback when you saw her again that's all. You feel nothing," Scorpius thought, trying to convince himself.

_"And someday I know, it'll all turn out. And I'll work to work it out. Promise you kid, I'll get more, than I get than I get than I get!"_

_ "Ohhh you know it'll all turn out. And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And promise you kid, to give so much more than I get, yah. I just haven't met you yet."_

At this point, some people in the club had gotten to their feet and started dancing with each other in the aisles. Even the workers had stopped what they were doing to watch the little red head. Everywhere Lily looked she saw people on their feet and clapping and smiling, all because of her, and she loved it.

_"I just haven't met you yet. Oh promise you kid, to give so much more than I get."_

The members of the band started singing the background as the song came to an end: _"I said love love love love. Love love love love,"_

Lily continued: _"I just haven't met you yet. Ohohh Woah Ayeee Ayee Yah. I just haven't met you yet."_

The pub exploded! Everyone jumped to their feet and applauded as Lily took her bow. They cheered and wolf whistled and called out while Lily stood their, smiling and waving. Mustache guy eventually got everyone to settle down and started asking for the next volunteer as Lily returned to her seat.

"Man Lily! Where did that come from!" James exclaimed grabbing his little sister and pulling her into a hug.

"Just a skill I picked up in America," Lily replied slyly. She took her seat and started to eat. Her brothers were still going on and on about how surprising that was and how they did not expect it at all but Lily just let it drone into the background. It wasn't until the sixth guest spoke that she actually picked up her head.

"You were really good Lily," Scorpius said shyly.

Lily smiled, "Thanks! I was hoping you would like it."

Scorpius held Lily's gaze before a moment before shaking his head and turning his attention back to Al. Lily smiled again, "it's working," she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :)<strong>

**Next chapter probably coming this weekend if I can get it all worked out. The next chapter has a really big musical number and it's going to be tricky to write. Wish me luck :)  
>Remember to review! Reviews make me happy, which makes me update faster, which makes you happy :D<strong>


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I was really busy last week and I was still trying to figure out a way to write out a big musical number but after watching Taylor Swift's performance at the Grammys last night, I decided to completely change where I was going to go with this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Also thank you to Eliza Jane Kelley for your faithful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song _Mean_**

**Note: Lily singing is in _Italics  
><em>Annabel, Lea, Jess and Roxy singing in (_Italics)_**

Chapter 4

Secrets Revealed

Lily had barely taken two steps onto the Hogwarts Express before a girl with flying golden hair jumped on her.

"OH MY GOD LILY YOUR BACK I MISSED YOU SO MUCH NEVER LEAVE AGAIN I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HAS BEEN A WHOLE YEAR IT FEELS LIKE IT HAS BEEN A CENTURY AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE IN AMERICA WITH MUGGLES! AMERICAN MUGGLES IT IS JUST SO STRANGE!"

"ANNABEL BREATH!" Lily said finally pulling her friend off of her.

"Sorry," Annabel Wood said, taking a deep breath, "It's just that I missed you."

"I missed you too! Those Americans are not as much fun as you are."

Annabel smiled. She grabbed Lily's arm and started dragging her down the train. "So we have so much to fill you in on,"

"I know, I know. Roxy told me the same thing when she picked me up from the airport."

"Well a lot has happened. Fifth year is a big year and you missed it all!"

They kept walking down the train when Dylan Creevy came out of one of the compartments and stopped them. "Hey sweetie," he said leaning down to kiss Annabel who giggle like a small schoolgirl. Then he realized whom Annabel was with and his face lit up. "Lily! Your back!

"Um ya, I am,"

"So how was America?"

"Americany…"

"Sorry Dylan we have to go. See you at the feast," Annabel said quickly pulling Lily along.

"What was all that about?" she asked when they were far enough away from Dylan.

"Like I said Lils, a lot happens in a year." She pulled open the door of a compartment, "Look who I found!" Annabel moved out of the way to reveal Lily behind her.

"LILY!" Before she knew what was going on Lily was jumped on from all sides. She let her friends hug her and exclaim how much they missed her and how she looked different and how much she has to be caught up on and when they had finished she managed to say how much she had missed them all. They had changed a lot too. Annabel's hair was still the same golden blonde but it was straighter than it was before. Lea Thomas had the same dark skin and dark brown eyes but she was a least a head taller. Jess Finnigan was just as beautiful as ever with her dirty blonde hair and tan skin but her light blue eyes were brighter and even more expressive than they were before. Even Roxy looked different. She had stopped straightening her black hair and had let it be its naturally curly self.

And herself? She didn't think that she had changed that much but everyone else said that she had. Her straight red hair was longer than it was before and now had golden highlights in it thanks to Tina Cohen-Chang who had insisted on putting them in. She still had her bright hazel eyes, long eyelashes and freckles and she still refused to wear make up other than some lip gloss. Some people have told her that she looks more American, but she had no idea what they meant by that. Sure her style had changed a bit due to spending a year over seas, now she wore bolder and brighter pieces like her neon blue converses and bright purple hoodie. But she was still the same Lily (even if she had started calling her chips fries, Americans are so weird).

"So what is all this stuff that I need to be caught up on?" Lily asked.

"Well for one thing," Lea started, "Annie here has a boyfriend!" Lea gave Annabel a nudge while she just blushed.

"She already knew that," Annabel said giving Lea a light shove. "She saw Dylan kiss me when we were walking down the train."

"Ya although I found it a little strange. I thought you hated him," Lily said eyeing her friend.

Annabel shrugged, "People change,"

"Also Roxy made the quidditch team, taking your spot," Jess continued.

Roxy hit her. "Jess! You weren't suppose to tell her that!"

Lily laughed, "Roxy it's fine. I'm glad you made the team! But I am afraid it won't be easy for you to keep that spot."

"Well Adam graduated last year so there is another open chaser spot, so we can both be on the team, "Roxy explained.

"Awesome!" Lily exclaimed giving her cousin a high five.

"Jess was made a prefect—"

"Alright Jess!" Lily yelled, interrupting Annabel and giving Jess a tight squeeze.

"And Lea got a new recorded of detentions," Annabel concluded.

"Still the same Lea," Lily said with a grin.

"Ya but the detentions weren't as fun without you," Lea replied.

Roxy started on a spiel of how excited she was for the next year and the other four girls just let her have her fun, only half listening to their chatterbox of a friend. Lily found herself staring out the window watching the greenery roll by, thinking about her next plan of attack to win Scorpius back.

"Lily," Roxy said quietly, gently placing her hand on Lily's shoulder, "There is something else you should know." Lily gestured for her to continue. "Last year," Roxy started, "Scor…" She sighed, "Scorpius and Rose started seeing each other."

Lily smiled, "I know, he told me."

"It was a really jerkish move," Lea said with a glare in her eyes that Lily guessed was for Scorpius even though he wasn't there to see it, "He should of known better than to go after your cousin."

"Guys it's ok, I'm over it," Lily lied. "I'm the one who broke up with him. He had every right to start seeing someone else."

Lily's friends eyed her suspiciously but let the matter drop. Lily was thankful that they did.

A few hours later they arrived at Hogwarts. After the sorting, the feast and having what felt like millions of people ask her how America was, Lily finally found her way up to her dorm.

Jess was sitting on her bed with a guitar in hand, lazily strumming out a few chords. "I didn't know you played the guitar," Lily said as she sat down on her bed and started brushing her hair.

"Ya I picked it up last year," Jess said smiling. She kept on strumming out the same chords and Lily started to recognize the tune.

"I think I know that song," Lily said, going over to sit on Jess' bed.

"You do?" she asked.

"Ya. I didn't think you would know it though. Didn't know you listened to American muggle music,"

"I have always liked country music. I just never told anyone," Jess said with an evil smile on her face. Lily laughed.

Then without even thinking about it, she started singing along to Jess' playing. "_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me. You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with you voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded. You, pickin' on the weaker man."_

Roxy, Annabel and Lea had stopped what they were doing and were looking over at Jess' bed, confused about what was going on. Lily never sang.

_"Well you can take me down, with just one single blow. But you don't know what you don't know."_

Lily stood up and started snapping her fingers to the beat as she had become accustomed to in Glee Club. She walked over to Roxy, bouncing on the balls of her feet, _"Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city. And all your ever gonna be is mean."_

Roxy joined in with Lily's snapping and dancing as Lily made her way over to Annabel and Lea, convincing them to join in as well. "_Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me. And all your ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so, mean?"_

Lily ran over and sat on the edge of her bed, Roxy, Annabel and Lea crowding around her, still snapping. _"You, with your switching sides, and your walk-by lies, and your humiliation. You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them. I'll walk with my head down, trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you. I, just wanna feel okay again._

Lily hopped off the bed and started walking backwards to the center of the room, facing her friends who followed her. _"I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold. But the cycle ends right now, 'cause you can't lead me down that road. And you don't know what you don't know."_

Jess got off of her bed, still strumming away, and joined the other girls in the center of the room. All of them where snapping their fingers and dancing around. They joined in with Lily as the chorus came around again. _"Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city. And all your ever gonna be is mean. Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me. And all your ever gonna be is mean. Why you got to be so mean?"_

Jess started playing the guitar solo and all the other girls continued dancing, smiles plastered on all of their faces.

_"And I can see you years from now in a bar, talkin over a football game. With that same big loud opinion but, nobody's listening. Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things. Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing."_

_ "But all you are is mean. All you are is mean, and liar, and pathetic, and alone in life. And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean."_

Lily jumped up on her bed as the others started clapping and singing along with her. _But, someday, I'll be, livin in a big old city. And all your ever gonna be is mean. Yeahhhhhh!"_

Lily jumped down from the bed and started dancing and skipping around the dorm room, all of her friends doing the same. As Lily continued singing the chorus the other girls started singing the background.

_"Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me. And all your ever gonna be is mean. (Why you gotta be so mean?) Someday, I'll be, livin in a big old city. (Why you gotta be so mean?) And all your ever gonna be is mean. (Why you gotta be so mean?) Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me. (Why you gotta be so mean?) And all your ever gonna be is mean."_

_ "Why you gotta be so mean?"_

All the girls started laughing when the song ended. Roxy was the first one to speak, "Dang Lily, who knew you had that in you."

"Just a little thing I picked up in America," she said with a grin.

. . .

That night, the five girls gathered on Lily's bed as she told them all about McKinley and Glee Club. "Wow! That sounds like so much fun!" Jess exclaimed.

"It was. The Glee Club people were the first people who I thought really accepted me. Everyone else just kept asking if I wanted some tea and crumpets or fish and chips and asked how the queen was."

"All American's think we have tea with the queen!" Lea said. "It's so annoying! I mean do they ever got to McDonalds with Obama? I don't think so."

They all laughed, then fell silent for a few minuets.

"Lily?" Roxy said.

"Ya?"

"Are you really okay with this whole Scorpius Rose thing?"

Lily thought for a moment. The secret about her singing was out, might as well tell them the rest of it. "Well actually no. The thought of it makes me sick. But don't worry, I've got a plan."

"Well, what is it?" Lea asked.

"I'm going to win him back with my voice. When we went out to dinner the night I got home, I performed at open mic night, and he couldn't take his eyes off of me the whole time I was on stage. I just got to keep reminding him of everything that he lost when he chose that tramp over me."

"I like it!" Lea exclaimed.

"It's sneaky," Jess said with a smile, "then again you were always the sneaky one."

"But, I need your guys' help."

"What can we do?" Annabel asked. Lily smiled. She gestured for her friends to scoot in closer so she could reveal to them her whole evil plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review :)<strong>


	6. Get Them Talking

**Hello  
>Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry that this chapter is rather short. I was procrastinating on writing this chapter because it is really just a big musical number. All of the musical numbers in this story are first sort of mapped out in my head like they would appear if this was a movie. Which makes them sort of hard to write.<strong>

**Anyways I hope you can sort of understand it and are able to see it how I saw it**

**Also a huge thank you to Eliza Jane Kelley and Sophiafreak7797 for reviewing the last chapter. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Note:  
>Lily's singing is in<strong> _italics_  
><strong>Roxy's, Jess', Lea's, and Annabel's singing is in <strong>_(italics)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>Get Them Talking

"Ready?" Roxy whispered to Lily as they stood in front of the doors leading into the great hall.

"Ready," she replied with a grin. Roxy gave a silent nod to Jess, Annabel and Lea who nodded back. "Now or never," Lily thought to herself. She took a deep breath, stepped into the Great Hall, and began to sing.

"_Oooooooo_,"  
>The other girls joined in with her, "<em>Ooooooo, Oooooo, Oooooo<em>,"

"_She, she ain't real. She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will_." Lily sang as she walked down the middle aisle. She started coming up to random people sitting at the tables and acted as if she was singing those lyrics right to them, "_She is a stranger. You and I have history or don't you remember_." Then she spotted Scorpius sitting with Rose at the Gryffindor table, looking straight into his eyes she continued, "_Sure, shes got it all. But baby is that really what you want_."

Lily turned on the balls of her feet and started walking towards the front of the Great Hall again, "_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds. She made a fool out of you, and boy, shes bringing you down_." She reached the platform in the front of the Great Hall and turned again so that she was facing the students, "_She made your, heart melt, but your could to the core. Now rumor has is it she ain't got your love anymore. Rumor has it!_"

Lily's friends, who had been walking down the aisles spinning and smiling at people as they sang backup, started singing the background, _"(Rumors)_," as Lily continued.

Lily started making her way back down the aisle, "_Rumor has it (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors)_." People started to get out of their seats, clapping and dancing with Lily as she spun and strutted her way back to the doorway to the Great Hall, "_Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors)_."

The five girls met in the back of the Great Hall. As the next verse started, Lily hopped up onto the Gryffindor table and started walking down it, two of her friends on either side of the table, "_She is half your age. But I'm guessing that's the reason that you stayed_," As Lily walked down the table she would lean in close to people as if she were singing to them. She would spin around, alternating between walking forward and walking backwards. All the while she was smiling that knowing grin to everyone she passed.

"_I heard, you've been missing me. You've been telling people things you shouldn't be. Like when we sneak out and she ain't around haven't you heard, the rumors._"

Lily spotted Scorpius and Rose again, but instead of walking past she sat down on the table, placing her feet on the bench right next to him. She wanted Scorpius to know that the song was directed towards him, "_Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds. You made a fool out of me, and boy, I'm bringing you down. You made my heatr melt, but your cold to the core. But rumor has it I'm the one your leaving her for. Rumor has it!"_

Lily jumped back up onto the table and started making her way back down. Rose glared at her and laced her arm around Scorpius', trying to show Lily that he was hers. Lily just gave her an evil smirk and a wink," _Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors_)."

Lily jumped down off the table and a bunch of guys got up as well. They crowed around Lily and spun her around as she continued to sing, "_Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors)._"

Lily pushed the guys away and sat on the edge of the table facing the teacher's table. Other students gathered around her, all fascinated by the show that she was putting on, "_All of these words, whispered in my ear. Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear. Just cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it. People say crazy things. Just cause I said it. Don't mean that I meant it. Just cause you heard it. Rumor has it!"_

Lily jumped down off the table and the people crowding around her followed as they all started dancing and clapping at the front of the Great Hall, "_Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors). Rumor has it, (Rumors)."_

Lily climbed the stairs up so that she was standing on the platform again before turning back around to face everyone and singing out the last line, "_Now rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for."_  
>The Great Hall exploded into applause as every student got to their feet, cheering and clapping. Lily and her friends came together at the front and put their arms around each other, smiling as they soaked in the applause. But then everyone went silent as Professor McGonagal laid a hand on Lily's shoulder.<p>

"Miss Potter, a word?"

Lily's friends all looked nervously at her, but Lily just calmly nodded and followed the Headmistress out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :)<br>There will be more action in the next chapter**

**Remember to review :D **


End file.
